The invention concerns a welding device, in particular an ultrasonic welding device, more fully integrated by adjacent components of coupling surfaces, such as a sonotrode and a booster, booster and converter, sonotrode and sonotrode head or carrying and working parts of a limiting, multipart anvil of a compression chamber. Further, the invention refers to a method for welding elongated, such as braid-like, workpieces via an ultrasonic device having a compression chamber containing workpieces, which is delimited by a sonotrode section, an opposite anvil section, and lateral limiting components, by which the width of the compression chamber is adjusted, whereby the workpieces are first placed in the compression chamber, near the enclosed, or partially compression chamber, enclosed by the anvil section, which is then focused on the total transverse area of the workpieces to be welded, which are subsequently welded by excitation of the sonotrode.
From DE-C-37 00 257 an ultrasonic welding device with a sonotrode is known, which is contacted over wedge-shaped coupling surfaces and fully integrated via a bolt connection.
From EP-B-0 761 370 an ultrasonic welding device with a sonotrode at the respective end of limiting boosters is described, which are based on ring circuit surfaces. An integrated connection is made via a bolt.
The construction of an ultrasonic welding device is described in the German publication entitled “Die Bibliothek der Technik,” Vol. 108, Ultrasonic Metal Welding, Moderne Industrie (publisher), Landsberg/Lech, 1995, page 34. It is therefore explained in detail that the coupling surfaces between the booster and converter, sonotrode respectively, must be level and lapped, so that, if possible, no losses occur during the transfer of energy. During non-observance, undesired heating, noise development, and possible self-destruction may occur.
In particular, with a multipart sonotrode or anvil, high forces must be generated for the required grip in order to rule out, by initiating transverse forces, that a change in geometry has taken place.
Thus, it is required that the coupling surfaces be evenly tuned, that when mounting, an accurate alignment between the elements occurs, in order to ensure reproducible welding results.
From U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,052 a technique for welding electrical conductors by means of ultrasound is known, with which an ultrasonic welding device having a compression chamber adjustable in height and width can be used. By placing the conductors, the width of the compression chamber is always adjusted in such a way that the conductors are positioned above each other in a column. Thus, the temporary drawback arises that, particularly, if a large number of conductors were to be welded together, placing is essential, so that the temporal distance between each another is largely undesired in subsequent weldings.
A technique for compacting and the subsequent welding of electrical conductors is taken from DE-A-44 29 684. A compression chamber is limited by a slide valve, which is integrated with a base component via a bolt.
Likewise, a compression chamber of an ultrasonic welding device adjustable by height and width is known from DE-A-195 40 860. The components, which are delimited by the compression chamber, such as slide valves and anvils, in principal, consist of several parts, which are integrated via bolts.
According to DE-A-38 07 154, a high frequency resonator can be combined with a booster or converter via a bolt connection.
From carrying and working parts, existing limiting components of an ultrasonic welding device compression chamber are known from DE-U-200 20 525. The connection between carrying and working parts is made via bolts.
The present invention uses the problem as a basis to develop a welding device of the type initially specified in such a way that, on the one hand, an adequately fixed connection is given between the components, but, at the same time, a simplification in mounting occurs when assembling the components. Also, initiated transverse forces may be created without difficulty.